1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of precision cut lengths of metal wires or fibers having very small diameters, and to the apparatus for producing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
While there is a significant body of patent art relating to the cutting of elongated filaments of natural, organic synthetic fibers and fiber glass to shorter lengths, no patents have been found which show the precision cutting of fine diameter metal wires or fibers to predetermined short lengths. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,093,415; 2,278,032; 3,673,027; and 3,731,578 are cited as illustrative of the former class of patents. However owing to the lack of sufficient rigidity, the metal fibers employed in the instant process cannot be cut in the desired lengths using the methods taught in the prior art.